Matt Ishida
Matt Ishida (Yamato Ishida) è un personaggio principale della serie Digimon Adventure ''e dei due sequel (Digimon Adventure 02'' e Digimon Adventure tri.). Caratteristiche Matt è un Digiprescelto, partner di Gabumon, e possiede la Digipietra dell'Amicizia. All'inizio Matt è una persona solitaria e riservata, con atteggiamenti freddi; è maturo, pensieroso ed equilibrato, ed è un tipo che preferisce riflettere piuttosto che lanciarsi a testa bassa. Matt si preoccupa per le persone e farebbe di tutto per un amico, ed è particolarmente protettivo nei confronti dei suoi cari. Quando non riesce a proteggere gli altri, tende a rimuginare e incolpare sé stesso. A differenza di Tai, che di solito si concentra sul "grande schema" degli eventi anche a discapito dei suoi amici, Matt si concentra di più sui bisogni immediati del gruppo. Crescendo diventa più accomodante, e più disposto a combattere di quanto non sia Tai stesso. Suo fratello TK è un altro dei Digiprescelti, ma i loro genitori sono divorziati, e i due non hanno molto tempo per vedersi. Matt è molto protettivo verso TK, e agisce avventatamente solo quando TK è in pericolo. Dopo le avventure a Digiworld i due hanno un rapporto più stretto, e Matt si fida di più di suo fratello, riconoscendolo in grado di badare a se stesso. Matt ha da sempre interesse per la musica. Fin da bambino gli piace suonare l'armonica, e durante le scuole medie e superiori fa parte di diverse band come voce e basso. I nonni materni di Matt e TK vivono in Francia (il nonno è francese), e questo li rende francesi almeno per 1/4. Etimologia Yamato (ヤマト) è un antico nome giapponese solitamente tradotto come grande armonia. Matt è stato ricavato dal nome Ya'mat'o''. '''Ishida' (石田) è un cognome composto da ishi (石, pietra) e da (田,' 'campo), e significa quindi campo di pietra. Ishi ''è condiviso con ''Takaishi, il cognome di TK. I nomi originali di Matt e TK (Yamato e Takeru) sono un riferimento a Yamato Takeru, antico principe ed eroe giapponese. Storia Nel 1995 Matt e TK vivono a Hikarigaoka, nel quartiere di Nerima. Una notte assistono al duello tra Greymon e Parrotmon, e per questo motivo vengono selezionati come Digiprescelti, cosa che scopriranno solo alcuni anni dopo. TK racconta alla mamma quello che ha visto ma lei non gli crede, e così Matt non ne parla. Con il tempo i due bambini smettono di pensarci. I danni al complesso di Hikarigaoka vengono imputati a delle bombe, e la famiglia lascia il quartiere di Nerima. Prima del trasloco, Matt frequenta la prima nella Scuola Elementare Dai-yon. Il divorzio dei genitori di Matt e TK avviene relativamente poco tempo dopo il duello tra i due digimon, ma non ne è mai chiarito il motivo, né viene chiarito se il divorzio avvenga prima o dopo il trasloco da Hikarigaoka. Hiroaki e Natsuko decidono di tenere un figlio ciascuno, ma non essendo in grado di scegliere, è Matt a decidere di andare con suo padre, così che TK possa restare con la mamma. Matt va a vivere con il padre a Odaiba, mentre TK e la madre vivono nel quartiere di Setagaya. Matt ricorda meglio il divorzio, e ne rimane più influenzato. Pur volendo molto bene a TK, non si vedono molto spesso, perché frequentano scuole diverse. Nel 1999 Matt frequenta la quinta nella scuola Elementare di Odaiba. Il 1° agosto Matt e TK vanno al campo estivo, e insieme a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi e Joe ricevono il Digivice e vengono trasportati a Digiworld. Matt incontra il suo Digimon partner, Tsunomon, che presto digievolve in Gabumon. Quando quella notte Seadramon li attacca, Matt è in pericolo e questo stimola la prima digievoluzione di Gabumon in Garurumon. Durante la permanenza sull'Isola di File i bambini cercano di cavarsela da soli, e presto realizzano che non sono più in Giappone e che non ci sono altri umani. Devimon li mette in trappola e li separa, dividendo l'isola in pezzi. Matt finisce insieme a Tai, e dopo aver risolto i loro conflitti trovano un modo per riunirsi agli altri. Matt e Tai purificano Leomon dagli Ingranaggi Neri, e lui racconta la profezia dei Bambini Prescelti, che compariranno quando l'Oscurità regnerà a Digiworld e avranno l'abilità di far digievolvere i Digimon. Matt e gli altri, accettando la possibilità di essere i Digiprescelti, affrontano Devimon, e Angemon lo sconfigge sacrificandosi. Svanito il potere di Devimon, Gennai riesce a contattare i bambini: chiede loro di trovare le Digipietre nel continente di Server, e sconfiggere altri nemici. Matt e gli altri non hanno altra scelta che seguire quel percorso, dato che non possono ancora tornare a casa. Trovati i Digimedaglioni e arrivati a Server, il gruppo vaga nel deserto per diverso tempo alla ricerca delle Digipietre, mentre Etemon cerca di ostacolarli. Vengono ospitati da Piximon, e durante la notte i medaglioni di Matt e Izzy si illuminano. I due seguono il segnale fino a un pozzo, dove trovano le loro Digipietre. Più avanti i bambini sono attirati in trappola da Datamon, che rapisce Sora e Biyomon. Il gruppo organizza un piano per salvarle, e la lotta si conclude con la sconfitta di Etemon e la scomparsa di Tai e MetalGreymon. I bambini passano altri due mesi a Digiworld, ma non trovando traccia di Tai e senza una meta, il gruppo si divide. Matt lascia TK in un parco giochi e va a esplorare l'area. Incontrato Joe in un ristorante dove lavora per ripagare un pranzo, Matt si offre di aiutarlo nel lavoro. DemiDevimon allora corrompe Digitamamon e crea problemi che aumentano la permanenza di Matt e Joe al ristorante; inoltre spinge Matt a credere che la colpa sia di Joe. Una volta capito di aver giudicato male Joe, Matt fa attivare la Digipietra e Garurumon superdigievolve in WereGarururmon, che salva Joe e sconfigge Digitamamon. I Digiprescelti si riuniscono al completo, e scoprono che Myotismon vuole raggiungere il mondo reale, per conquistarlo e uccidere l'ottavo Digiprescelto. Myotismon raggiunge davvero Tokyo, ma Gennai dà ai bambini delle carte che permettono anche a loro di aprire il portale e tornare a casa. Di nuovo nel mondo reale, i bambini vanno a Hikarigaoka, dove la battaglia tra Birdramon e Mammothmon permette loro di ricordare quella tra Greymon e Parrotmon del 1995, al quale avevano assistito tutti. Dopo mesi passati insieme, Matt e TK tornano a vivere separati, cosa che li intristisce visibilmente. Cominciano a cercare l'ottavo bambino, e diverse volte si scontrano con i servitori di Myotismon. Matt e TK fanno amicizia con due di loro, Pumpkinmon e Gotsumon, che per questo vengono uccisi da Myotismon. WereGarurumon affronta Myotismon, ma riesce a liberarsi di lui solo con l'aiuto di Angemon. Myotismon ricopre Odaiba di nebbia e lo isola completamente dal resto della città, mandando i suoi sottoposti a catturare gli abitanti. Hiroaki riesce a tornare a casa e fa nascondere Matt; più tardi Tai affida a Matt sua sorella Kari, l'ottava Digiprescelta. Matt e Sora cercano di proteggere Kari da Phantomon, ma le cose si mettono male e Kari si consegna. Tutti i Digiprescelti vanno ad affrontare Myotismon per salvare Kari e Gatomon, e alla fine Myotismon viene sconfitto da Angewomon, la super digievoluzione di Gatomon. Myotismon purtroppo risorge come VenomMyotismon, e per sconfiggerlo Matt e Tai accettano di farsi colpire dalle frecce di Angemon e Angewomon, fidandosi dell'interpretazione di Izzy di un'antica profezia di Digiworld. Questo permette ad Agumon e Gabumon di raggiungere il livello Mega e tenere testa a VenomMyotismon, che viene finalmente sconfitto grazie anche al potere dei Digivice. Matt incontra di nuovo sua madre, ma è un incontro teso, che mostra un piccolo accenno del risentimento che Matt nasconde. La nebbia scompare da Odaiba e rivela il cielo, dove è apparso Digiworld. I bambini capiscono che qualcosa non va, e decidono di aprire un portale per tornare nel mondo digitale e fare il possibile. I Padroni delle Tenebre hanno il controllo di Digiworld, che è completamente cambiato. Dopo un primo momento di difficoltà i bambini si liberano di MetalSeadramon, ma gli eventi recenti e la morte di molti amici Digimon minano la stabilità del gruppo. Tai vuole sbrigarsi a sconfiggere i Padroni delle Tenebre perché i loro amici Digimon sono morti per questo, mentre Matt sente il bisogno di fermarsi e trovare delle risposte al perché devono essere loro a farlo. Per di più TK dice di non avere più bisogno che Matt si preoccupi sempre per lui, e questo getta Matt nell'insicurezza. Puppetmon li divide; Matt è preoccupato per TK, e a causa della sua agitazione Gabumon non riesce a didigievolvere. TK riesce a cavarsela da solo, e Matt si allontana con Gabumon per riflettere. Matt è convinto che TK non abbia più bisogno di lui; inoltre vede che tutti i suoi amici sono cambiati e migliorati, mentre a lui sembra di restare indietro. Sfruttando questo momento, Cherrymon lo convince che Tai è suo nemico, e che solo affrontandolo Matt ritroverà se stesso. Gabumon decide di appoggiare Matt qualunque cosa decida di fare, e riesce di nuovo a megadigievolvere. Matt sfida Tai, e anche i loro Digimon combattono. Lo scontro è interrotto dalle Homeostasis, che una volta entrate in Kari mostrano ai bambini una visione: nel 1995 il potere di Tai e Kari di far digievolvere Koromon ha spinto le entità digitali a scegliere i Digiprescelti e a creare per loro dei Digimon partner, perché potessero salvare Digiworld nei momenti di oscurità. Finita la visione hanno tutte le risposte, ma Matt decide di restare qualche tempo da solo per chiarirsi le idee, e il gruppo si separa. Il gruppo di Tai affronta Puppetmon, che però scappa. MetalGarurumon lo trova e lo uccide, ma poi lui e Matt si allontanano di nuovo invece di riunirsi agli altri. Matt entra nel territorio di Piedmon, e sprofonda in una caverna creata dalla sua stessa tristezza: Matt non crede di essere mai stato un buon fratello per TK, e capisce di averlo usato per sentirsi più sicuro di sé e meno solo; è convinto anche che nessuno abbia bisogno di lui, e che anche i suoi amici possano salvare il mondo digitale senza il suo aiuto. L'oscurità è attirata dallo stato d'animo di Matt, ma Gabumon gli fa capire che ha delle qualità uniche, che non è più solo e che gli altri hanno bisogno di lui. Matt si libera l'oscurità e la caverna si dissolve. Joe riesce a trovare Matt, e gli restituisce l'armonica che aveva perso. Incontrano TK e trovano Sora vittima della stessa oscurità che aveva preso Matt. Dopo averla aiutata a liberarsi, raggiungono tutti il Monte Spirale, dove Tai e WarGreymon prendevano tempo contro Piedmon. Con il potere della Digipietra dell'Amicizia, WarGreymon recupera le energie per l'ultima battaglia. Piedmon comincia a trasformare tutti in portachiavi; Matt è l'unico dei portachiavi che viene tolto a Piedmon e restituito a TK, che "ascoltando" i consigli di suo fratello riesce a far superdigievolvere Angemon e a salvare tutti, anche se Matt poi non si ricorda nulla. Tutti insieme riescono a sconfiggere Piedmon. Quando sembra tutto risolto Apokarimon sorge dall'abisso, e dopo aver distrutto le Digipietre frammenta i bambini e i loro Digimon in dati. I bambini realizzano che non hanno bisogno delle Digipietre, perché il loro potere viene da loro stessi, e questo potere permette loro di rimaterializzarsi davanti ad Apokarimon e sconfiggerlo. Digiworld viene creato di nuovo, ma ora il tempo scorre come nel mondo reale, e i bambini devono andarsene prima che il portale si chiuda. Matt dice addio a Gabumon, e torna a casa. Nel novembre 1999 i bambini scoprono che il portale con Digiworld non è completamente chiuso, e Matt può di nuovo mettersi in contatto con Gabumon. Nel marzo del 2000 un digiuovo nato dall'unione di diversi virus si schiude in internet. Tai chiede aiuto a tutti i Digiprescelti, ma riesce a contattare solo Matt e TK. I due si trovano dalla nonna a Shimane, e non è facile per loro trovare un computer collegato a internet. Con l'aiuto del postino Shou, riescono a trovare un computer dal barbiere e a unirsi alla battaglia. Irritato dai tentativi dei Digiprescelti di fermarlo, Diablomon si moltiplica, fa partire un razzo dagli Stati Uniti diretto al Giappone e avvia il conto alla rovescia. WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon sono in pessime condizioni, ma Tai e Matt riescono a raggiungerli nella rete. Il legame tra loro e i loro Digimon, e l'energia inviata dai bambini che stanno assistendo alla battaglia da tutto il mondo, permettono a WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon di fondersi in Omnimon. I Diablomon vengono tutti disintegrati, e Omnimon riesce a uccidere l'ultimo e fermare il conto alla rovescia a un secondo dalla fine. La bomba cade senza fare danni, e Matt torna da TK. Alla fine si vede Matt seduto dal barbiere, che sta per tagliargli i capelli. Nel maggio del 2000 Matt e gli altri Digiprescelti vengono chiamati da Gennai a Digiworld per liberare i quattro Digimon Supremi dai sigilli imposti tempo prima dai Padroni delle Tenebre. I Digiprescelti, con il proprio potere, "ricreano" le Digipietre e le usano per spezzare i sigilli: la Digipietra dell'Amicizia e quella del Coraggio ne rompono uno insieme. A causa di questo, Gabumon e gli altri Digimon partner perdono l'abilità di digievolvere al livello Evoluto o Mega. Durante l'estate del 2000 Matt e i suoi amici riescono a passare parte delle vacanze con Gabumon e gli altri Digimon. Nel marzo del 2002 Matt e tre suoi compagni di scuola formano una band, i Teenage Wolves; Matt scopre così che anche suo padre suonava in una band, e per i primi tempi Matt prende in prestito il suo vecchio basso. Il nome della band viene dal B-movie horror I was a Teenage Werewolf, perché il protagonista gli ricorda WereGarurumon. La stazione televisiva è stata completamente ricostruita dopo i danni procurati da Myotismon; stranamente non esistono testimonianze video o audio dei fatti avvenuti a Odaiba nel 1999 inerenti ai Digimon e a Digiworld, nonostante tutto il mondo stesse guardando. Nel frattempo TK e sua madre stanno per trasferirsi a Odaiba. Natsuko sta completando un resoconto sui fatti del 1999, coprendo il coinvolgimento di Matt e degli altri bambini. Nel marzo del 2002 Matt comincia a frequentare la seconda nella Scuola Media di Odaiba. Arriva una nuova generazione di Digiprescelti, e Matt li incontra quando gli arriva una richiesta di aiuto da parte di Gabumon. Scoperto che i Digimon partner non raggiungono più il livello Campione a causa degli Obelischi di Controllo, Matt e gli altri vecchi Digiprescelti ne abbattono il più possibile e Garurumon protegge le aree liberate. Quando l'Imperatore Digimon usa la Spirale del Male su Agumon, anche Matt e Garurumon vanno a liberarlo. In quell'occasione trovano il Digiuovo dell'Amicizia, ma non spetta a Matt: è Davis che ne usa il potere. Durante le vacanze estive Matt e gli altri commemorano gli eventi del 1999 visitando i luoghi dove sono accadute le cose più importanti. Alla stazione televisiva il fantasma di Wizardmon li mette in guardia sulle intenzioni dell'Imperatore, così i Digiprescelti organizzano un attacco definitivo. Matt, Tai e Izzy si fanno portare in campeggio da Hiroaki per coprire l'assenza di TK, Kari e i nuovi Digiprescelti, che restano a Digiworld fino alla sconfitta definitiva dell'Imperatore. Nel frattempo Matt cerca di liberarsi di Jun, sorella di Davis, che ha una cotta per lui e lo segue fino al campeggio. In autunno Cody chiede dei chiarimenti a Matt su TK: infatti se TK e Cody non fossero in sintonia, i loro Digimon non potrebbero DNAdigievolvere, ma ci sono ancora delle cose che Cody vuole capire di TK. Arrivate le vacanze natalizie Gabumon raggiunge Matt nel Mondo Reale. Tra Sora e Matt c'è dell'interesse, e Sora fa il primo passo portandogli un regalo prima del concerto natalizio dei Teenage Wolves. Il concerto però è interrotto dall'arrivo di alcuni Digimon che Matt e gli altri rimandano a Digiworld. Grazie a Gennai e al potere di Azulongmon, Gabumon e gli altri Digimon partner recuperano la capacità di digievolvere oltre il livello Campione. Tutti i Digiprescelti si dividono per andare a in diversi luoghi della Terra dove sono comparsi dei Digimon, per farli tornare a Digiworld: Matt e Ken vanno in Messico, dove incontrano Chichos e fermano Minotarumon e Dokugumon. I Digiprescelti cominciano a indagare su Yukio Oikawa, e tengono sotto osservazione i bambini che aveva rapito. Quando Oikawa apre un portale e scompare con questi bambini, Matt e gli altri vecchi Digiprescelti restano nel mondo reale senza un portale a disposizione. Decidono di tornare nel luogo dove al campo estivo erano stati trascinati la prima volta a Digiworld, sperando che quel portale funzioni. Arrivati a Digiworld con successo, l'energia positiva di tutti i Digiprescelti del mondo rende debole MaloMyotismon, la vera causa delle azioni di Oikawa, e Imperialdramon lo elimina definitivamente. Nei mesi successivi Matt e Sora escono insieme almeno una volta. Nel marzo del 2003 Diablomon ritorna. Matt, Tai e Omnimon, con il supporto di TK, Kari, e i loro Digimon, vanno nella rete e lo distruggono nuovamente. Tuttavia Diablomon, diviso in migliaia di Kuramon, si riassembla nel Mondo Reale e prende la forma di Armagemon, che sconfigge Omnimon. Matt e Tai perdono le speranze, perché Omnimon è il Digimon più potente che hanno. Sora però li spinge a non arrendersi: è proprio grazie alla determinazione di tutti che i dati di Omegamon vengono assorbiti da Imperialdramon, che diventa abbastanza potente da distruggere Armagemon. Durante la primavera del 2003 TK comincia a scrivere le avventure che ha avuto a Digiworld, e chiede a Matt e agli altri informazioni su alcune cose che non sa o non ricorda. Yolei prova a creare della musica per i Teenage Wolves, ma Matt la rifiuta perché è troppo techno. Intanto Natsuko, Hiroaki e Haruhiko (il padre di Sora), mentre si occupano dei resoconti sugli incidenti con i Digimon continuano a tenere nascosto il coinvolgimento di MAtt e degli altri. Natsuko pensa che il pubblico sarebbe più convinto riguardo i Digimon se fossero i Digiprescelti a parlarne, essendo direttamente coinvolti, ma non crede che ora sia il caso. Nel 2004 Matt comincia a frequentare la Scuola Superiore Tsukishima. Quell'anno tutti i portali tra Digiworld e il Mondo Reale smettono di funzionare, e Matt rimane separato da Gabumon. Nel giugno del 2005 i Teenage Wolves si sciolgono, e il gruppo di Matt cambia il nome in Knife of Day. Durante la primavera un Kuwagamon compare a Tokyo, mandando in tilt le apparecchiature degli Knife of Day e annullando un loro concerto. Ritornano anche Gabumon e gli altri Digimon partner; Matt e gli altri Digiprescelti vengono portati da alcuni agenti all'aeroporto di Haneda, dove respingono tre Kuwagamon. Daigo Nishijima, insegnante nella scuola di Matt e in realtà agente del governo, spiega loro che i Digimon che compaiono a Tokyo sono infetti da qualcosa, e passano nel mondo reale attraverso delle distorsioni. Matt non ha dubbi sul fatto che questi Digimon vadano fermati, ma Tai non è sicuro di voler combattere, temendo di danneggiare la popolazione. Questo causa tensioni tra i due, perché Matt sa che se non combatteranno le persone saranno ancora più in pericolo. Alcuni giorni dopo compare Alphamon, che sconfigge facilmente tutti i Digimon partner. Spronato da Matt, Tai ritrova un po' di spirito combattivo e permette la fusione di WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon in Omnimon, che si scontra con Alphamon. Lo scontro sembra andare a favore dei Digiprescelti, ma il legame che tiene insieme Omnimon comincia a indebolirsi a causa delle esitazioni di Tai, mentre Alphamon apre un portale per sfuggirgli. Alla fine Matt e gli altri scoprono che Meiko, la nuova arrivata in classe di Sora e Tai, è una Digiprescelta. Luglio 2005: i Digiprescelti si godono una giornata alle terme e si preparano al festival scolastico. Leomon arriva nel Mondo Reale, e da lui scoprono che è l'infezione a causare le distorsioni. Arrivato il giorno del festival Matt si esibisce con i World on the Knife, una band creata solo per il festival scolastico. Più tardi Matt vuole chiarire il motivo per cui il legame di Omnimon si è sciolto, ma Tai non ha voglia di parlarne. L'Imperatore Digimon compare inaspettatamente e cattura Meicoomon, il Digimon di Meiko, ma Matt e Gabumon restano tagliati fuori dalla battaglia. Rosemon e Vikemon recuperano Meicoomon, che però si trasforma completamente e uccide Leomon, per poi lasciare il Mondo Reale. Nel 2027 Matt è un astronauta; lui e Gabumon sono i primi a mettere piede su Marte. Matt è sposato con Sora e hanno una figlia (il cui partner è uno Yokomon) e un figlio (li cui partner è uno Tsunomon). Altre apparizioni Digimon Adventure'' (romanzo)' Nei romanzi la storia di ''Digimon Adventure è riproposta con alcune piccole differenze e aggiunte. * Viene mostrato sia quando Matt va a prendere TK alla stazione (e incontra Natsuko), sia il momento in cui Matt incontra Tsunomon. * Quando i Digiprescelti trovano Datamon, è Matt a riparare i danni che Etemon gli ha fatto. * La Digipietra dell'Amicizia non si trova nel pozzo, ma è conservata da Myotismon insieme ad altre quattro. Sora ne ruba tre su cinque, tra cui quella dell'Amicizia. Scoperto che Matt è al ristorante di Digitamamon, Sora nasconde la Digipietra nei paraggi: quando Matt e Garurumon affrontano Digitamamon, la Digipietra si attiva e vola verso Matt. ''Digimon Adventure ''(PSP) Il gioco ripercorre fedelmente la prima stagione e il film Bokura no War Game!, ma presenta delle vicende aggiuntive, delle missioni secondarie facoltative, e alcuni piccoli cambiamenti. * Matt perde la sua armonica in un lago su File. Gomamon non riesce a trovarla perché il lago è troppo sporco a causa di Sukamon e Chuumon. I due si rifiutano di pulire il lago; dopo la loro sconfitta, Gomamon riesce a ritrovare l'armonica di Matt. * Mojyamon chiede a Matt di trovare alcune cose per lui; per trovarle Matt affronta una coppia di Unimon nella grotta dove si era rifugiato con Gabumon. * Matt decide di aiutare un Ogremon che ha bisogno di un osso di SkullGreymon. Arrivati allo stadio, i bambini possono affrontare Tyrannomon e altri Digimon, prima di scontrarsi con uno SkullGreymon. * Matt viene posseduto da Vademon in cerca di vendetta, ma gli altri se ne accorgono e lo salvano. * Tornati a Tokyo, Matt porta alcune cose a suo padre che è ancora al lavoro, e viene attaccato da due Gazimon. Gabumon li sconfigge facilmente. * Appena finiti gli eventi della prima stagione, Matt dice a Tai che sta cominciando a interessarsi di musica rock. Digimon Adventure (manga) Matt compare nell'adattamento di Digimon Adventure di Yuen Wong Yu. Le situazioni che coinvolgono Matt sono fedeli a quelle dell'anime, con poche differenze. Quando Gatomon viene catturata, ad affrontare Myotismon non c'è solo Tai, ma anche Matt, TK e i loro nuovi amici Pumpkinmon e Gotsumon (eliminati in questa occasione). '''''Mini Drama La serie dei tre Mini Drama ''audio può essere collocata dopo il novembre 1999 (il nuovo contatto tra bambini e digimon), ma di fatto non ne è chiara la canonicità, soprattutto a causa di alcuni fatti inverosimili che presenta e ai diversi momenti in cui viene infranta la quarta parete. * I Digiprescelti cercano di scoprire chi tra Sora, Mimi e Kari sia la destinataria della lettera d'amore scritta da Izzy. Comincia un'accesa discussione nel gruppo, che si conclude con la rivelazione del nome della destinataria. Il nome è censurato, così che l'ascoltatore non lo scoprirà mai. * Il 1° gennaio 2000 i bambini si rendono conto che nessuno di loro ha avuto il primo sogno dell'anno, e la causa è un Tapirmon che ha divorato i loro sogni. Tapirmon li attacca e li trasporta nei sogni che ha rubato. Matt è nel sogno di TK e i loro Digimon sono stati trasformati. Matt però capisce che lì ogni desiderio di TK può realizzarsi, così TK fa tornare tutti alla normalità. Garurumon e Angemon sconfiggono Tapirmon. Per festeggiare i bambini passano del tempo con i loro Digimon e ne giudicano l'imitazione migliore. '''Serie WonderSwan' Il 31 dicembre 1999 Matt, Gabumon e tutti gli altri vengono imprigionati da Millenniumon. Matt, Joe, Kari e i loro Digimon sono prigionieri di Myotismon, riportato in vita da Millenniumon. Vengono liberati da Ryo; Matt, Joe e Kari tornano a casa mentre i loro Digimon restano ad aiutare Ryo. Nella primavera del 2000 Matt partecipa al torneo D-1 per stabilire chi sia il domatore migliore che possa mettere fine al conflitto tra i quattro Digimon Supremi: Matt partecipa con WereGarurumon, Angemon e Leomon, e vengono battuti da Ryo. In realtà il torneo è un pretesto per rendere Ryo più forte secondo i piani dei Digimon Supremi, che vogliono farlo combattere contro Millenniumon. Quando Ryo vince il torneo e l'inganno viene rivelato, Matt capisce che Ryo ha una grande responsabilità che non può che diventare più pesante: solo Ryo è in grado di fermare Millenniumon, nessun altro. Matt e gli altri restano ad aspettare Ryo dopo la battaglia finale contro il nemico, ma di lui non c'è più traccia. Ryo finisce in una nuova avventura nel tempo e nello spazio. Nella quarta missione Ryo deve scegliere se salvare Matt e Gabumon da Digitamamon, oppure Ken e Wormmon da Kimeramon, oppure Henry e Terriermon da Gorillamon. Matt rievoca la trappola di Millenniumon in Tag Tamers. Digimon Adventure 02'' (manga)' Matt compare nell'adattamento di ''Digimon Adventure 02 di Yuen Wong Yu. Cody gli chiede chiarimenti su TK, e Matt gli racconta di Angemon e Devimon. I Digiprescelti girano il mondo reale per distruggere gli Obelischi: non è chiaro se e come si siano divisi i Digiprescelti, ma Matt e Ken sono raffigurati a New York mentre distruggono un Obelisco di Controllo. Matt è visibile anche in un flashback sulla sconfitta di Apokarimon, in un flashback di Agumon, e nella scena finale nel 2027. '''''Digimon Adventure 02: I Digimental Aurei Durante l'estate del 2002, poco prima delle prove con i Teenage Wolves, Matt e i vecchi Digiprescelti di Digimon Adventure vengono catturati da Kokomon, che li trasferisce in una sua dimensione interiore e li fa regredire fino all'età di 4 anni: Kokomon infatti spera di riconoscere tra loro il suo partner Wallace, che non vede da anni. Quando si accorge che nessuno di loro è Wallace li rimanda a casa, anche se il loro ritorno non ci viene mostrato. Digimon Adventure 02: Michi e no Armor Shinka Nel febbraio del 2003 Davis chiede a Matt di insegnargli a suonare e cantare, ma Davis è negato e Matt non può fare miracoli. Boltmon prende in ostaggio delle persone in un negozio. Dopo la sconfitta di Boltmon e Pukumon, Matt prova a usare il Digiuovo dell'Amicizia su Gabumon, che armordigievolve in KitaKitsunemon. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Il gioco ripercorre le prime due stagioni della serie, divise in episodi. Matt è un personaggio giocabile in quasi tutti gli episodi dedicati ad Adventure, e in un episodio di Adventure 02. Digimon Xros Wars (Fusion Battles) Matt, MetalGarurumon e altri arrivano nell'universo di Xros Wars, grazie al potere di Clockmon. Matt, Tai e Omnimon combattono anche contro i cloni di Myotismon e contro Quartzmon, prima di tornare nella loro dimensione. Categoria:Umani Categoria:Digiprescelti Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Digimon Adventure Categoria:Domatori Musica Matt ha due image song interpretate da Yūto Kazama: "Walk on the Edge" (Cammina sull'orlo) e "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" (La chiave per esaudire i desideri). Matt e Gabumon hanno una image song insieme, "Oretachi no Melody" (La nostra melodia), interpretata da Kazama e Mayumi Yamaguchi (Gabumon). Kazama ha partecipato anche alla canzone "Bokura no Digital World" (Il nostro Mondo Digitale), e nella versione di "Butter-Fly" cantata da tutti i personaggi maschili di Digimon Adventure. Kazama interpreta Matt anche nelle due canzoni dei Teenage Wolves: "Tobira~Door~" (Porta) e "Hitoribochi no Seesaw" (Altalena solitaria). Yoshimasa Hosoya interpreta invece "Boku ni Totte" (Per me/Secondo me), brano degli Knife of Day usato come sigla finale di Confessione. Curiosità * In Digimon Adventure 02, Matt frequenta la stessa classe di Chizuru Inoue. * Il suono dell'armonica di Matt (come appare anche nei ricordi di TK) risuona su Odaiba dopo la sconfitta di Armageddemon. * Davis ha un mini Matt appeso al cellulare. * I nomi di Tai e Matt, che hanno sconfitto Diablomon, compaiono rispettivamente sulle confezioni di pesce e di carne al supermercato quando Diablomon ritorna nel 2003. Inoltre Diablomon invia foto di Tai e Matt nella rete per diffondere i Kuramon. Galleria mattmov.png|Digimon Adventure Movie matticddfb.png|Il Contrattacco di Diablomon (flashback) mattdafb.png|Digimon Adventure (flashback) matt.png|Digimon Adventure mattxw.png|Digimon Fusion Battles mattbnwg.png|Bokura no War Game! mattda02fb.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (flashback) MattDA.png|I Digimental Aurei mattidafb.png|I Digimental Aurei (dimensione di Kokomon) matt02.png|Digimon Adventure 02 matticdd.png|Il contrattacco di Diablomon mattsaikai.png|Riunione mattketsui.png|Determinazione matt2027.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (2027) Mattmanhua.jpg|Digimon Adventure (manga) matt02manga.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (manga) matt02manga27.png|Digimon Adventure 02 (manga - 2027) mattpsp.png|Digimon Adventure (PSP) mattact.png|Anode/Cathode Tamer matt d1.png|D1 Tamers mattbt.gif|Brave Tamer mattdm.png|Digimon Medley Categoria:Umani Categoria:Digiprescelti Categoria:Personaggi di Digimon Adventure Categoria:Personaggi della Serie WonderSwan Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Digimon Adventure Categoria:Domatori Categoria:Digimon Adventure tri.